helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Heike Michiyo
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Nabari, Mie Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 1997-2006 |Row 7 title = H!P Status |Row 7 info = 1997-08-31: Member July 2002: Graduated |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Kiiro 5, 7-nin Matsuri, Sexy 8 |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Heike Michiyo (平家充代; Hello! Project stage name 平家 みちよ), now known simply as Michiyo (みちよ), is a Japanese pop singer. She is considered to be the first Hello! Project member due to winning the ASAYAN audition. She left Hello! Project in 2002 and is now an indie soloist producing her own music. Biography 1997 In August 1997, Heike attended and won the "Sharam Q Rock Vocalist Audition" that Tsunku held on the TV show ASAYAN between April and August on TV Tokyo to find a new female vocalist for his band Sharan Q. On November 5, 1997, Heike's debut single, GET (which was the song all the girls had to sing in the final round of the audition that she was in), produced by Sharam Q, was released on the Warner Music Japan label. The single, titled "Get", peaked at #24 on the weekly Oricon charts, charting for six weeks. Tsunku's plans were diverted, however, and he ended up giving more attention to five other girls, whom he made into the group Morning Musume. Even though Heike won the audition, she never became as famous as the five "losers". She also never joined the band, but still went on to become a solo artist in Hello! Project under the name Heike Michiyo. On November 1997, her first live event was held at the Nippon Budokan the next day after her debut single was released to an audience of ten thousand. 1998 In April 1998, She joined the radio show "Saundopuranetto" which she stayed on till 2008. She also appeared as a mini regular on the television shows Sun Girl and the Sea and Wine girl love story. On September 30, 1998, she released a joint album with Morning Musume called Morning Cop OST. She also starred in the movie Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ which also starred Morning Musume. In October 1998, She also had her own radio show called "Heike Michiyo Teenage Beat!" but it only lasted till the beginning of 1999. 1999 In April 1999,she started another radio show, Heike Michiyo Uikuendorandevu, that only lasted till around the end of 2001. In January 1999, she hosted a reality/infotainment show along with Nakazawa Yuko titled "Idol wo Sagase". 2000 In 2000, Heike participated in shuffle unit Kiiro 5. In October of 2000, she joined the late-night mini-series, Diary beautiful girl, beautiful girl diary 2, a mini-drama, that lasted till 2001. 2001 In April 2001, she joined the Tokyo, late-night mini-series Pretty Education, that lasted till September of the same year. In May 2001, She starred in the musical CENTURY LOVE - Dreams begin Minakerya, along with the rest of the Morning cast. In 2001, Heike participated in shuffle unit 7nin Matsuri. In October 2001, she joined the late-night mini-series, New Anime Diary, that lasted till March of 2002. 2002 In July 2002, Heike participated in shuffle unit Sexy 8. In late 2002, Heike left Hello! Project and started her own career as an indie songwriter under the name "Michiyo". 2007 In March of 2007, Michiyo announced on her blog that she was three months pregnant and had married the father of her child. On November 1st, 2007, she gave birth to a baby girl. 2013 On december 31st, Heike will make her first H!P-related perfomance since 11 years, on the New Year´s Countdown-show. Profile *'Name:' Heiko Michiyo (平家充代) *'Stage Name:' Heike Michiyo (平家みちよ); Michiyo (みちよ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Hello! Project Status:' **1997.08.31 Member **2002.07.?? Graduated *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Hobbies:' Mairi Shrine, travel, novel writing, aroma, and floor cleaner *'Other details:' **'Respects:' JS BACH **'Favorite Colors:' White, Gold, Pink **'Favorite Words:' Confidence and charm, Rainbow, Crystal, Angel, Wings, Love, World **'Favorite Places:' home, Los Angeles, Hawaii **'Favorite Brands:' Justin Davis, Cartier, VelVet Stone, and Play boy. *'Favorite Food:' Taishi Akira, crab, and peperoncino *'Disliked Food:' Celery *'Favorite Songs:' true colors by CYNDY LAUPER, Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio, You Gotta Be by Des'ree, Habanera by Bizet, Vltava by B. Smetana, and Violin Concerto in D minor for two 2 by JS BACH *'Hello! Project Shuffle Groups:' **Kiiro 5 (2000) **7-nin Matsuri (2001) **Sexy 8 (2002) Discography Albums Under Hello! Project #1998.03.25 Teenage Dream #2000.09.13 For ourself ~Single History~ With Morning Musume: * 1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ OST (#1 Dakedo Aishisugite' -Mix for Screen, #2 Onegai Nail (Heike Michiyo & Morning Musume), #5 Tsuyoku naranakucha...ne) As Michiyo (independent): #2004.03.03 JECICA #2005.02.28 Koimizuki (恋水姫) #2006.07.25 Fantasia Singles Under Hello! Project #1997.11.05 GET #1998.02.15 Sotsugyou ~TOP OF THE WORLD~ #1998.07.01 Daikirai #1998.10.25 Dakedo Aishisugite #1999.02.10 Anata no Yume ni Naritai #1999.07.28 scene #2000.05.17 One Room Natsu no Koi Monogatari #2000.08.09 Ai no Chikara #2001.02.07 Kekkyoku Bye Bye Bye #2001.11.07 Propose #2002.06.05 Murasaki Shikibu As Michiyo (Independent) *2005.01.09 Ran・RUN・Ran *2005.12.09 unaffected Works Film *1998 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ Television * 04.07.1998-06.30.1998 Sun Girl and the Sea (TV Tokyo) - Cast * 10.02.1998-02.18.1998 Wine girl love story (Tokyo) * 01.05.1999-12.28.1999 Sagase idols! ( Tokyo , The program ends on March 26, 2002) * 01.04.2000-03.29.2000 Morning. Navel (Tokyo, The program ends September 29, 2000) * Tokyo, late-night mini-series Band Show **10.2.2000-03.30.2001 Diary beautiful girl, beautiful girl diary 2 (TV Tokyo [ diary girl in a mini-drama]) **04.02.2001-09.28.2001 Pretty Education (Tokyo) **03.29.2002 New Anime Diary (TV Tokyo) Radio * 04.03.1998-09.27.2002-03.12.2008 Saundopuranetto ( BERRY RADIO ) * 10.04.1998-03.28.1999 Heike Michiyo Teenage Beat! ( FM Mie) * 04.03.1999-09.30-2001 Heike Michiyo Uikuendorandeu ( FM Mie ) * 01.2001-03.2002 Heike Michiyo until either ( a favor in January 2001 - March 2002) * 06.10.2001-10.05.2002 Heike ★ Hetchara regards Yossui ( CBC ) * MAX MUSIC Yuan Tan ( MBS Radio ) Musical * 05.03.2001-05.27.2001 CENTURY LOVE - Dreams begin Minakerya - (Morning. Cast) Concerts *1998.06.12 Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido (平家みちよ・モーニング娘。ファーストコンサート「HELLO!」) *1998.08.??/1998.11.?? Morning Musume/Michiyo Heike "Morning Cop Daite Hold on Me!" (モーニング娘。・平家みちよ「モーニング刑事。抱いて HOLD ON ME!」) (screening/photo session/mini live/handshake event tour) *1998.10.??/1998.11.?? Morning Musume/Michiyo Heike school festival "Morning Cop Daite Hold on Me!" (モーニング娘。・平家みちよ学園祭「モーニング刑事。抱いて HOLD ON ME!」) (screening/mini live) *2004.11.1 Michiyo Heike "Sotsugyou Memorial Live" (平家みちよ「卒業メモリアルライブ」) *2004.04.6 Jecica Release Event/Azumazaka Tour '04 (「JECICA発売記念・東阪ツアー'04」) *2005.03.26/2005.04.02 Koimizuki Release Even/Azamazaka Tour '05 (「恋水姫発売記念・東阪ツアー'05」) *2005.11.14 Michiyo Tour 2005 "Unaffected"(みちよ Tour 2005 『unaffected』) Trivia *She began her love of music back in elementary school studying classical composers and in junior high school (with other students), she started writing lyrics and started composing. *Known to be the first member and leader of Hello! Project. *Nakazawa Yuko (who is six years older than her) referred to her as "Dai Senpai", or "Big Leader." *She graduated from a high school in Osaka Total Sales Count Appearances External links *Official Web Site (in Japanese) *Offical Blog (In Japanese) *Official Thread Category:Soloist Category:Kiiro 5 Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:1979 births Category:1997 additions Category:2002 departures Category:April Births Category:Blood type B Category:Members from Osaka Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Warner Music Japan Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Heike Michiyo Category:Zetima Category:Staff members Category:Members who are married Category:Aries